


[Podfic] A Good Work

by Kivrin, OldShrewsburyian



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: This is a podfic of Kivrin's lovely "A Good Work." I've tried to do it justice.





	[Podfic] A Good Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805044) by [Kivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin). 



Note: if the embedded link isn't working, the direct link is here: https://soundcloud.com/old-shrewsburyian/goodwork-kivrin


End file.
